rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Anya Redhilt
Anya Redhilt is an initiate The White Knights of Falador. She has seen combat as a squire under Sir Bool Cowbra and was knighted at age 22. Anya is still currently serving in the White Knights of Falador as a two-handed weapons specialist. Early Life Anya was born in the month of Bennath, year 148 of the Fifth Age in Catherby, a fishing and commerce hub in the Kingdom of Kandarin. Anya was the first born of four children to a Kandarin mother and a Fremennik father of the clan Redhilt of the island of Utena. Her mother was a fisherwoman by trade, and her father was a 'Southernised' Fremennik warrior who settled into the fishing business after retiring due to injuries. Anya's family had, for the most part, been of the lower class of Catherby families and Anya had work in her family's business from a young age to support herself and her smaller siblings. Other than the usual hardships that poor families in Catherby faced, Anya's early childhood was without tragedy or large incidents worth of note. However, at age nine, Anya's family faced a particularly bad harvest year and her parents were forced to send her further west to live in a monastery outside of Ardougne, as her mother was quite devout. While difficult at first, Anya moving to the monastery turned out to be a blessing for her, as she was able to get an education that her previous life would have not provided her. She learned to read, write, and speak Asgarnian throughout her education in the monastery. In addition to the skills Anya had learned, she also took many of the vows that the monks of the monastery took themselves, as, at the time, Anya believed that she would spend the rest of her life there. The White Knights Anya was seventeen when the Sixth Age dawned and the Battle of Lumbridge ensued in a faraway land. She andseveral others in the monastery had only heard of the battle a week after it had begun, and many of the monks who had received combat training for defense of the monastery left for the east to join the battle on the side of Saradomin. Anya left as well, parting ways with the group of monks she was traveling with when they made it to Catherby. Anya took the time to say goodbye to her family before spending what little money she had on a trip to Port Sarim. After arriving in Asgarnia, Anya went straight to Falador, enlisting her services as a squire to the White Knights, seeing the time serving under the knights as an opportunity to learn what she could of combat before being sent to the Battle of Lumbridge. Towards the end of her squirehood, Anya was sent out with other White Knights to the Battle of Lumbridge, where she got her first taste of battle and first Kinshra kills. After 5 years of squirehood under Sir Bool Cowbra, Anya Redhilt was knighted in Falador Park by Sir Vye Ver, having passed her test for knighthood and being deemed fit for combat. Anya's first mission was the arrest of the notorious arsonist pyromage known as 'Ace'. She led two other White Knights, Sir Elias and Sir Spug, to capture 'Ace' at a campsite just North of Falador. Anya attempted to bring the arsonist in for questioning peacefully, feeling confident with cover fire being provided by Sir Spug, who sat atop a hill with his crossbow ready. After Anya made her intentions known to 'Ace', the pyromage attacked her with a relatively weak blast of fire, which did little besides cause minor first degree burns to Anya's upper arms. After a prolonged fight, Anya and her comrades cornered the pyromage, at which point 'Ace' threw her mithril longsword at Anya's head. The sharp metal easily cut through Anya's steel helm, slashing her left eye and severely cutting the left side of her head. Anya was able to retaliate to the attack by using her halberd to stab the pyromage's armored knee, and 'Ace' quickly passed out of blood loss. Due to this, Anya and the other White Knights were able to bring 'Ace' in alive, making Anya's first mission a great success, despite the cost she paid. Trivia *Anya Redhilt was created by the Runescape user of the same name. *Due to her experience in fishing, Anya is quite skilled with spears and carries one often. *Anya took several vows that the monks of her monastery took, including a vow of celibacy and one that restricted certain materials from being used in her armor and weapons. *She was knighted at age 22 after passing the required test with a score of 90%. *Anya Redhilt wears an eyepatch over her left eye due to an injury caused by a slash from a mithril longsword. *Anya, along with Sir Loynn-Stake, are among the most extremely devout of the White Knights and both pray at the castle's chapel two to four times a day. However, due to their heated disagreements on codes of chivalry and honorable combat, the two schedule their prayers during the day so that they can avoid eachother. *Ironically, both Anya Redhilt and Sir Loynn-Stake (See above) are also the only two White Knights to have permanent blindness in one eye, which is the left eye in both Anya and Sir Loynn-Stake. Category:Characters Category:The White Knights (Sir Tain Def) Category:Humans Category:Saradominist Category:Kandarin Category:Female Category:Fremennik Category:Falador Category:Lawful Category:Good Category:Military Category:Warrior Category:Asgarnia